stalkerfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:-Falcon-
Этот участник является самым хитрым и коварным на вики. '' ''Если он может чем нибудь вам помочь - простым смертным, то пишите на его странице обсуждения. И самое главное. При общении с ним, называйте его по имени и отчеству и обращайтесь к нему на "Вы" а не по ник - нейму, в противном случае вы сдохните. '' right Обо мне'' Я живу в далеком селе Топчиха, что в Алтайском крае. C 2004 по 2005 год прживал в Таганроге. Учусь в 9 классе, увлекаюсь танцами такими как Dubstep и Electro Dance. Также я заядлый любитель дрифта и японских машин. Еще я очень хорошо играю в Blackjack (или по другому "21"). Из музыки предпочитаю Индастриал-металл и американский Рэп. Любимые металл - группы: Deathstars, Rammstein. Любимые рэп - исполнители: 2Pac, Dr.Dre, Eazy-E, Kanye West, Tyler, The Creaton. В S.T.A.L.K.E.R. играю с 2009 года и самая любимая часть это S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Чистое Небо. Прочитал много книг серии S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Про аварию на ЧАЭС, а также про города Припять и Чернобыль очень много знаю, так как мой дядя был ликвидатором и бывал в этих городах еще до аварии. '' О моем персонаже'' left|159pxБезликий - бывший военный, Легенда зоны и просто несчастливый. Этот сталкер всегда ходит в противогазе, так как у него очень сильно изуродованно лицо. "Потерял" он свой лик из за неизвестной аномалии в Чернобыле, в которую он попал. Считается, что он первый военный, который побывал в Зоне после второй катастрофы.Часто появляется в Припяти и в баре «100 рентген». Был тайно знаком со Стрелком и Доктором. По некоторым данным, недолгое время был в группе Стрелка. По историям, он бывал в центре Зоны неоднократно. Был такой слух, что он мог быть агентом О-Сознания, но вскоре этот слух развеялся, когда Безликий в Баре «100 рентген» при всех снял противогаз и сказал: "Вот что они со мною сделали!..." и ушел. Некоторые сталкеры упали в обморок, других вывернуло на изнанку. Он вернулся через месяц раненым. Его вылечили и он вновь ушел бродить по пустошам Зоны. Последняя дислокация - ЧАЭС. ''Описания оружия Безликого'' Винтарь ВС Безликого -''' уникальное оружие. Отличается от оригинала тем, что он легче на 850 грамм, удвоенный урон и улучшенный оптический прицел. Считается, что это прототип нового оружия Наёмников.'' Сноситель -' модифицированный вариант УДП Компакт. Отличается от оригинала тем, что у него утроенный урон, и из за этого название такое.'' ''Комбинезон Безликого'' Уникальный комбинезон с поразительными свойствами. На вид он выглядит на смесь военной формы и комбинезона "СЕВА". Свойства: как и комбинезон Призрака - заживляет раны как на собаке, поразительная защита от пси-излучения и поэтому он может убить контролера с расстояния двух шагов, иногда во время выброса он светится синим цветом и становится очень горячим, но несмотря на боль, Безликий его никогда не снимает. По слухам, этот комбинезон сделал Шуруп, но без свойств. Свойства появились во время попадания в аномалию, где в результате сталкер потерял лик. Книги, которые я прочитал #''Эпицентр удачи'' #''Зона поражения'' #''Дом на болоте'' #''Полураспад'' #''Дезертир'' #''Воины Зоны'' #''Закон Проклятого'' #''Закон Снайпера'' #''Пустые земли'' #''Закон Меченого'' #''Закон наёмника'' #''Враг "Монолита"'' #''Новая зона. Личность клиента'' #''Тайна полтергейста'' #''Я — сталкер. Осознание'' #''Лунь'' #''Фреон'' #''Беглый огонь'' Страницы, которые я создал #''Сергей Григорович'' #''Закон Проклятого'' #''НАТОвское оружие (Категория) '' #''Бывшие группировки (Категория)'' #''Гравитационные аномалии (Категория)'' #''Костюмы со встроенным шлемом (Категория) '' #''Новая зона. Личность клиента.'' #''Книги Василия Орехова (Категория)'' #''Книги Сергея Недоруба (Категория)'' #''Книги Андрея Левицкого (Категория)'' #''Новая зона. Время туманов.'' #''Новая зона. Контур боли.'' #''Игры с запредельным.'' #''Пикник на обочине.'' #''Андрей Левицкий'' #''Василий Орехов'' #''Сергей Недоруб'' #''Дмитрий Силлов'' #''Алексей Калугин'' #''Александр Зорич'' #''Сергей Клочков'' #''Я - сталкер. Антизона'' #''"Сталкер"'' #''Алексей Бобл'' #''Алексей Гравицкий'' #''Сергей Слюсаренко'' #''Сергей Палий'' #''Владимир Васильев'' #''Владислав Выставной'' #''Книги Алексея Бобла (Категория)'' #''Откатчики - модераторы чата (Категория)'' #''Лев Жаков'' #''Ежи Тумановский'' #''Виктор Ночкин'' #''Герои Зоны. Земля ветеранов'' ''Мои собственные рассказы'' *''Откровения одного сталкера.'' *''Зима и Сокол. Часть 1.'' *''Зима и Сокол. Часть 2.'' *''Начало истории Безликого.'' *''За центром (В разработке)'' ''Любимые группы'' 30stm-30-seconds-to-mars-722474_1024_768.jpg|30 Seconds to Mars|linktext=You know enough to know the way... Rammstein-20111.jpg|Rammstein|linktext=Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht... staticx-wallpaper.jpg|Static-X|linktext=The only thing I understand is what I feel... 43342-0.jpg|Element Eighty|linktext=I'm a man so turn around and say it to me... thumb|264px|Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flagthumb|318px|Metro: Last Lightthumb|342px|The Crew (2014) Мои любимые игры *''Rage *''Fallout'' *''Fallout 2'' *''Fallout 3'' *''Fallout: New Vegas'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanded (2005)'' *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Тень Чернобыля'' *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Чистое Небо'' *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Зов Припяти '' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row: The Trihd'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Assassin's Creed 2'' *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (в ожидании)'' *''The Crew (в ожидании) '' *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' *''Comand & Conquer: Red Alert 2'' *''Metro 2033'' *''Metro: Last Light'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *''Crysis 3'' *''Wasteland'' *''Wasteland 2 (в ожидании)'' *''Racedriver GRID'' *''GRID 2'' *''Watch Dogs (в ожидании)'' '' ''Конфигурация моего компьютера'' ''Процессор: Intel 3570K Core™ i5-3570K, 1155, OEM (3.4 GHz) Видеокарта: Sapphire Radeon HD 5970 Toxic (4096 Мб) Оперативная память (ОЗУ): 8 Гб Жестский диск (HDD): 1024 Гб ОС: Windows 7 Ultimate Категория:Участники